Reuocatis Amantes
by PinMeDown
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sara is missing her husband. Will he pay her a surprise visit?


**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Sara is missing her husband. Will he pay her a surprise visit?

**Rating: **MA for a good reason.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own CSI or its character, we're just borrowing Grissom & Sara

All rights belong to CBS and so on. Sucks I know.

**Authors Notes: **This is a joint fic with my best friend Wagmel, so a massive thank you to her. We would like to add a special thank you to cupcake for helping to work out the kinks. All mistakes are ours. Please feel free to leave a comment. This is a challenge response to the GSR Forever Online Smut and Romance Fest for February 2011. The prompts given are: **Wet, hard, soft.**

**Reuocatis Amantes**

Sara Sidle wouldn't admit it out loud but she missed her husband. It seemed like forever since she saw Grissom. He said he'd be back soon but never actually said when "soon" was. It was so typical of him.

She was relieved her and the once unaccepting mother-in-law were getting along well. Sara felt as if she finally had a real family, even though her man was MIA. Sara noticed Grissom's absence the most when she would lie in the bed with only Hank resting at her feet. She desperately needed to feel his love engulf her.

She missed his warmth, the comfort she got from him just being there; his touch, his kiss, his incredible love making. They had phone sex a couple of times but it didn't even begin to come close to having him there to bring her to orgasm. Even her vibrator just didn't cut it these days. What she would give to have him there, skin on skin.

Today was worse than normal. It was Valentine's Day, a day where couples expressed their love for one another. But where was Grissom? Somewhere in Peru playing with bugs.

Even at work there was no escape from the day made just for lovers. Everyone was talking about cards and gifts they received, what plans they had with their partners, and she was sick of hearing comments made about Grissom not being there. It was all too much for Sara. For once she couldn't leave the lab quick enough. Today there would be no overtime to avoid the loneliness awaiting her at home.

She planned a long soak in the bath and later in the evening a talk with her husband via Skype. Lately their marriage consisted of emails and phone calls with a monthly visit if they were lucky. She hated it. She needed him there with her. It was feeling too much like life before they took the leap of entering a relationship together. Sara wanted her husband home where he belonged...with her.

Arriving home to an empty town house, petting Hank as she entered, she rid herself of her gun and cell. Needing to unwind she headed to the bathroom and began to fill their large Jacuzzi adding a small amount of rose scented bath oil to the hot, steaming water. She stripped bare and eased her tense body slowly into the tub. Closing her eyes she relished the feel of the warm water as it enveloped her.

She began to relax as memories of Grissom tasting, licking and sucking her most intimate spots appeared in her mind's eye. Sara could almost feel Grissom's fingers play her body, a sweet symphony of passion and yearning bringing her to new heights.

She began to move her hands across her body, gently squeezing and pinching her breasts and nipples. Sara's hands travelled lower, her clit throbbing in anticipation of her touch. Deep moans escaped her lips as she finally made contact with her swollen nub. She circled her clit in a slow but deliberate way, teasing herself as thoughts of the man she loved so dearly brought her closer to orgasm. The sight of Grissom's head between her legs, feasting on her pussy, flashed before her. Sara groaned in pleasure as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm. Suddenly a loud bark from Hank jolted her back to the present and out of her haze of bliss.

Sara stood quickly and stepped from the tub, grabbing her robe. Mumbling obscenities, she covered her slick and naked body and began to exit the bathroom. Rounding the corner as she entered the bedroom she halted in her tracks. The dull lighting in the room caused Sara to blink as she tried to focus on the figure across the room. A slight pang of fear shot through her until she realized who was standing across from her. She took in his features; salt and pepper hair slightly frazzled, his beard that she grew to love, knowing how it felt as he rubbed his face on her inner thigh...and those piercing crystal blue eyes. Just one look from those eyes caused her heart to melt and her nipples harden.

Without a second thought Sara crossed the room, meeting Grissom in the middle as he dropped his luggage and embraced his wife. They broke apart only long enough to allow their lips to meet; licking, nibbling, and breathing in each other as they re-established their connection. Grissom ripped open Sara's robe, desperate to see and touch her exposed curves. He grabbed Sara's hips, pushing her back against the bedroom wall. Having her pinned tightly against him he lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist and grinding his pelvis into her **wet** heat.

Groans and pants filled the air as the two reunited lovers groped and fondled each other. Overcome with lust Sara pushed her husband back towards their bed peeling the last remaining clothes from his body, flicking her tongue over each section of skin as it was unveiled to her.

She rocked her hips forward sliding Grissom's **hard** cock against her slick folds. Gasps of ecstasy where heard from both as Grissom thrust forward, Sara's pulsating clit beating against the head of his erection. Sara slid herself off of him, kneeling at his side, as she worked herself down Grissom's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses, her mouth watering at the thought of what she was about to do. She licked and nipped his inner thigh, teasing him with no mercy. Each touch getting closer to his cock as he silently begged her to take him in her mouth. Her luscious lips working up and down his length, the sight of his dick as it disappeared into her mouth nearly causing him to come right then and there. He gritted his teeth, hissing with pleasure as Sara gently massaged his balls at the same time feeling the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Grissom angled his upper body sideways reaching for Sara's legs gently maneuvering her into a 69 position. Bringing her to his face, he took a long lick of her glistening pussy settling on her clit as he sucked the now engorged nub into his mouth. He felt her body quiver as he squeezed her ass, pushing two fingers into her dripping core.

Sara pumped his dick with her mouth in a steady rhythm, tasting a small amount of his pre-cum on her tongue. Grissom kept his climax at bay, wanting to bring his wife to orgasm first. He doubled his efforts pushing his fingers deeper inside to caress her most sensitive spot at the same time sucking her clit deeper into his mouth, simultaneously tickling it with his tongue. Sara's orgasm hit hard and fast, her juices covering Grissom's face as he continued to lick and suck, prolonging her euphoria. Sara pulled Grissom from her mouth screaming with her release.

With the desire to be inside her nearly overwhelming him, he quickly shifted their bodies into a sitting position, motioning for Sara to sit astride him, his front to her back as he straddled her legs over his. A sudden movement across the room caused them both to look with rapture. Realizing it was their own reflection, Sara became fascinated by the sight of their naked bodies in the mirrored closet doors. With her husband behind her she sat on his lap, her legs spread waiting to accept him into her body.

She lifted herself and eased down onto Grissom's cock, both of them still wet from their oral lovemaking. They watched in rapture as Sara moved her body up seeing the head of Grissom's cock, before it once again disappeared as Sara sank down taking him all in. Grissom's hands reached around Sara's naked body, his left hand kneading her **soft** breasts while his right hand rubbed her clit. Sara sped up her movements, riding her husband's cock fast and furious bringing them both closer to the brink, wanting them to come together.

Grissom became lost in the sight of his wife in the mirror as she rode him with unbridled passion, his cock hardening further with every stroke of her pussy. He could feel his own fingers graze against his cock and he circled Sara's clit, the pleasure coursing through every part of his being. Feeling himself close to the edge, he could feel Sara tremble with her approaching orgasm, making him increase the speed of his ministrations on Sara's clit. Her pussy walls gripped his cock with her explosive orgasm, causing his dick to spasm as he came inside her.

Coming down from their high, Grissom planted loving kisses on his wife's shoulder, her head falling back against him. Sara's breathing began to slow; enjoying the feel of her husband's hands as they softly stroked her exhausted, sated body. Catching his breath, Grissom began to whisper sweet words of devotion in Sara's ear "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

_~ Fin_

_**A/N: **__The story name is the Latin for Lover Reunited. Quote at end by William Shakespeare._


End file.
